Dulces Sueños Radamanthys
by geminisnocris
Summary: El dios del sueño esta aburrido del privilegio del juez de caina, asi que decide darle una broma en sus sueños... pero cada vez se ponen mas bizarros ¿un momento la diosa Atena es una asesina en serie? ¿su esposa es la secretaria de Poseidon?... ¿abogados dorados? y ¿asesinos bronceados? que Rayoooossss
1. Chapter 1

Se había acostado cansado, había pasado la noche entera jugando a las cartas con sus subordinados, y ahora tenía pereza de levantarse.

— ¿Amor?—Una conocida voz le hablaba a su oído—mi cielo, levántate es tarde— Se revolvió entre sus sabanas.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse con los orbes purpura dueños de aquella voz.

—Señorita Pandora—exclamó— ¿qué hace en mi habitación? Y ¿en mi cama? y maldita sea ¿Vestida como secretaria?—preguntó extrañado.

— ¿Pasa algo bebé? ¿Por qué me dices señorita pandora? ...es nuestro cuarto, nuestra cama, y este es mi maldito uniforme… ¿Por qué me miras como bicho raro?, no me digas que tienes pesadillas de nuevo— frunció su ceño

Un momento ¿bebé? Desde cuando la general del inframundo era tan cariñosa, ¿Pesadilla? ¿Nuestro cuarto? Algo estaba muy mal, de repente observó con detenimiento la habitación, de hecho no era su recámara, por las ventanas adornadas con cortinas color pastel entraban cálidos… esos eran ¿rayos de sol?

—Pandora ¿qué rayos pasa?—preguntó el rubio.

— ¿Cómo que, que rayos pasa? Es tarde mi vida eso es lo que pasa, tenemos 20 minutos de retraso, hay que llevar a los niños al instituto y tenemos que llegar al trabajo—dijo contando con sus finos dedos.

¿Niños, instituto? ¿Desde cuándo tenía niños?— Pensó ya alterado el juez—pero mi trabajo es juzgar almas pandora—dijo con su rostro ya desencajado del estrés.

—Y nadie ha dicho lo contrario amor, pero los juicios no vendrán hasta tu cuarto muévete—dijo mientras maquillaba sus mejillas con polvo compacto.

El juez se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la mesa con ambas manos en su cara, era un juez todavía, eso estaba claro, pero ¿dónde estaba? Y ¿qué había pasado con Caina? y ¿dónde estaba el metiche de Valentine?

Al verlo en ese estado Pandora, colocó sus manos en la cintura y negó con la cabeza

—O no, dime que no estas de nuevo con esas pesadillas donde yo soy una chiquilla endemoniada y no sé qué más estupideces del afromundo.

—Se llama Inframundo y si tú eres la señora Pandora... El heraldo del señor Hades, nuestra general.

—Creo que tendré q llamar al Dr Shaka otra vez—dijo sacando su celular.

— ¿Dr. Shaka dijiste?

—Si tu psicólogo, él te ayudo la última vez que tuviste esa crisis de pesadillas.

Por hades que demonios pasaba, esto tenía que ser una mala broma de Hypnos claro...de repente cuatro pequeños brazos le rodearon el cuello y torso

—¡Papaaaaá!— chillaron

— Aléjense de mi engendros yo no tengo hijos— dijo el juez casi lanzando a un lado los pequeños

—P p p pero papá...— Dijo un cachetón pelinegro— somos tus hijos.

— ¡Mamá! creo que papá esta con esa crisis nerviosa de nuevo— grito el de cabellos plateados

— Minos, Aiacos dejen en paz a su padre, no descansó bien— Les gritaba Pandora.

¿Papá? ¿Gárgola? ¿Grifo? — ¡Pero que rayos! – les dijo al observarlos, eran sus compañeros de lucha pero en versión infantil, realmente adorables pero perturbadores, hizo una mueca de asco.

—Radamanthys modera ese vocabulario frente a tus hijos y hazme el favor de mover tu trasero y cambiarte, ya nos vamos yo los llevo a todos hoy.

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien, así que decido seguir el juego y cambiarse, debía investigar.

Con un traje café que le quedaba como modelo de catálogo, tomo un maletín que supuso era de él y camino hasta el auto último modelo de su "esposa" que le pitaba de manera exasperada.

* * *

Dejaron a los niños en el colegio católico para variar donde el director y sacerdote ¿Shion? los recibía en la puerta.

Señor Wyvern –saludo el "sacerdote"— que gusto que haya venido con sus hijos que tenga buen día.

Gracias padre Shion mi esposo—dijo Pandora señalando el mal encarado juez —ha amanecido un poco distraído y mal humorado—dijo haciéndole mala cara— igualmente que tenga buen día y ustedes – se dirigió a los niños— no se porten mal.

Llegaron a uno de los juzgados más importantes del país aparentemente, pues, frente a ellos se levantaba una enorme estatua de la justicia, un edificio lujoso sin duda, de casi 20 pisos, el Wyvern bajó del auto y se adentró junto a su esposa que antes de separarse le dio un romántico y ahogador beso, luego le limpio el lápiz labial que había dejado en su boca y camino hacia su oficina— ¡Que tengas un lindo día mi amor!—exclamo perdiéndose tras las puertas

El solo sonrió.

* * *

Señor Wyvern que gusto verlo pensé que no vendría, el juicio es dentro de unas horas— dijo un atareado Valentine entregando un par de expedientes— el jefe quiere verlo – susurro – se escucha molesto.

—Valentine…—llamó el rubio— ¿quién es mi jefe?

El chico lo miro asombrado, camino hacia él y le observo a los ojos.

— ¿Le sucede algo juez Wyvern? ¿Quiere que llame a su esposa? Esta un piso más abajo, o ¿tal vez alguna pastilla?, ¿se siente mal jefe?—dijo tocando su frente.

El rubio levanto la ceja — cálmate solo estoy un poco estresado— de un ademan se liberó de la mano de Valentine—llévame a la oficina del jefe.

Subiendo los hombros el joven Valentine guio al juez hasta la oficina del jefe, toco la puerta y dio paso a el rubio. El joven salió casi corriendo y dejo solo a ambos hombres.

De espaldas en una silla corrediza un hombre tomaba la palabra.

—Juez Wyvern, hemos retrasado el juicio por su llegada tardía, ¿tiene alguna excusa para que no lo amoneste?

Esa voz…, esa voz, él la conocía era...

— ¿señor Hades?

—De menos que me hubiera tomado unas merecidas vacaciones, no creo hubiera alguien más en este puesto…— contesto socarrón — y ¿por qué me llamas señor Hades? no soy un anciano.

Giro la silla y un elegante joven de cabellos oscuros le sonrió, vestía un hermoso traje de etiqueta

—¿Qué te pasa Rada? Te quedaste callado…—preguntó levantando una ceja.

El rubio se a cercó a su jefe y lo observo detenidamente

—Señor Hades creo que nada de esto está bien, ¿qué paso con las prisiones Cocytos, Caina yomotsu?

—Que rayos te pasa Wyvern, ¿acaso estás loco?, ¡te pedí una excusa no que fingieras demencia!, ahora vete revisa esos expedientes y atiende ese juicio hablaremos apenas termine.

* * *

Consternado el juez salió de la oficina del jefe a su despacho, cerró la puerta, tomo con pereza ambos expedientes que había traído Valentine y le dio una ojeada.

—Mmm demanda por homicidio en tercer grado... Victima Seiya Kido, acusada Saori Kido ¿esposa del fallecido?... Interesante, abogado…. No puede ser ¿Ángelo de cáncer?—

No cabía en su asombro, que rayos pasaba ¿tendría que juzgar a la diosa Atena? ¿Culpable de matar al Pegaso? que rayos. De repente escucho un golpe en la puerta, luego la cara de Valentine asomándose

—Jefe, el abogado Cáncer y su cliente desean verlo ¿los hago pasar?

Radamanthys asintió

—Boun Giorno Juez Wyvern— un elegante italiano se adentraba junto a una sexy pelilila— mi cliente la Signora Kido— la joven extendió su mano al juez, que no sabía si era cosa suya pero esa desquiciada le guiño el ojo.

—Un placer, al fin lo conozco Juez Wyvern— dijo con una seductora voz

De repente dos melenas azules entraron como huracán en su oficina.

—Mamá dile que es mío— decía un peliazul.

—No, es mío el tuyo se dañó ayer— le contesto el otro.

—Tú me lo dañaste.

—Mentiroso.

— Saga…, Kanon… – ladro la pelilila— basta, no sean mal educados y saluden al juez mis pequeños angelitos.

¿Angelitos? Esos gemelos del demonio siempre alterando su vida que hasta en sus peores pesadillas los veía, pensó el juez.

El abogado se limpió el pecho –hemos decidido traerlos como cuartada, señor Wyvern, pero al ser menores de edad necesitamos su autorización.

El juez sostuvo su barbilla y sonrío.

Continuaraaaa


	2. Chapter 2

El juez se levantó, camino un par de pasos y se situó frente a la mesa, con sus brazos cruzados observo a ambos niños, los analizó buscando algún tipo de reacción traumática, eran testigos de un crimen, por lo tanto deberían estar sufriendo no felices como habían entrado hacia unos minutos.

-¿Cuál de los dos es kanon?-

Uno de los peliazul vestido de verde oscuro levanto la mano, sus enormes ojos verdes y los cachetes regordetes lo hacían ver tierno e inocente, quien diría que era el ex marino que le pateo el trasero en la batalla de Hades.

-Ya veo, entonces tú eres Saga…- señalo al gemelo.

- si señor…- replico el otro niño.

Demasiado callados y serenos para ser un par de mocosos entrometidos, se vio tentado a revolver sus cabellos pero no poseía tal nivel de hipocresía.

El juez volvió a su silla, coloco los codos en el escritorio y junto sus manos, observo del abogado a su cliente, la mujer parecía tranquila, mientras el hombre movía su pie de manera nerviosa, no eran en vano tantos años juzgando almas en Caina, definitivamente algo se traían entre manos.

-Está bien, hare lo siguiente – se acomodó en su silla y tomo los expedientes – les daré una semana para que preparen a los niños, necesito que se me haga constar que la otra firma de abogados cuenta con todas las pruebas necesarias para poder continuar con el juicio, mientras tanto ¿Ángelo verdad? Mátenme informado- el italiano asintió.

-Habían valido la pena todos esos episodios de CSI, que el imbécil de Minos casi que lo obligaba a ver-pensó- además si era un estúpido sueño y esa noche dormía, lo más probable era que todo quedaría hasta ahí.

Lo que Radamanthys no sabía, era que ese sueño se extendería muchas noches más.

Con un apretón de manos abandonaron el despacho del juez, no sin antes recibir una mirada lasciva de la pelilila que lo hizo crispar, aunque viéndolo bien no estaba tan mal de no ser por esos dos demonios peliazules que no la dejaban sola.

**xx**

* * *

Una vez la puerta cerrada se estiro en la silla y apretó sus sienes, ¿qué haría?, ¿por dónde comenzaba?, por lo visto tenía ya tiempo en ese caso, pero no sabía nada… estaba desubicado.

-Valentine…-pensó, entrecerró sus ojos y se levantó del escritorio, levanto el teléfono y llamo a su secretario.

Al instante se presentó ante el con su melena blanca desarreglada y sus ojos dorados detrás de un par de lentes, sonrió, que sería ese soldado del inframundo ahora convertido en un puñado de timidez.

-¿Qué necesita jefe?- se adentró en la oficina y se colocó delante del escritorio.

-Necesito las copias de todas las pruebas contra la mujer Kido, pero que nadie se entere –le guiño el ojo- quiero estudiar ese caso, lo pospuse para la otra semana.

-¿El señor Hades sabe de eso?, porque si no vendrá casi que de…-

Un sonoro portazo los hizo brincar, detrás un pelinegro echaba humo por las orejas.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa atrasando ese juicio Wyvern?… ¿qué pretendes hacer…?-

-Quiero asegurarme de que todo salga bien _Jefe_ –

-Escúchame bien Radamanthys, confió ciegamente en tu profesionalismo, espero por tu bien que no te equivoques- dio media vuelta y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

Típico del señor Hades, tener la última palabra.

**Xx**

* * *

_En el tártaro… vida real._

El dios del inframundo se encontraba en un momento de estrés, en Caina las almas andaban de un lado a otro, brincaban de Cocytos a casi Giudecca, todo era una desgracia, el verdadero Valentine se esforzaba al máximo para evitarle una reprenda a su señor Radamanthys, pero casi le parecía que todo era en vano, Minos y Aiacos lo buscaban entre cielo y tierra, viéndose obligados a entrar al santuario y preguntarle al Patriarca Shion si su queridísimo ex marina no tenía secuestrado al Wyvern, pero nada.

-Pero espera que aparezca ese monigote unicejo, desgraciado, dándose vacaciones y yo con este reguero de muertos encima-decía hades sacudiendo uno de sus brazos con un alma colgando como babuino.

-Pandora reía disimulada mente al lado de la reaparecida Perséfone, ambas negaban con su cabeza, Thanatos con su ceño fruncido caminaba detrás del estresado dios, quitando de su paso muertos, calaveras y quien sabe que otras cosas más.

De lejos Hypnos sonreía, pero que linda le estaba saliendo la bromita.

**Xx**

* * *

De nuevo solo abrió los expedientes que tenía en el escritorio, con suavidad colocó sus manos en la cabeza una vez más apretándola fuertemente, de repente unos golpecitos suaves en su puerta le anunciaban visitas. Sin permitirle responder, unas pálidas manos se colocaron sobre está abriéndose paso, luego unos orbes purpura junto a una sonrisa delicada.

-¿amor, Como sigues?

Por fin la silueta delgada de pandora se asomó por la puerta, camino hasta su rubio esposo y se acomodó con toda naturalidad en sus piernas, le sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y beso su frente.

No todo era pesadilla después de todo y además era su sueño así que podía hacer lo que quería, sujeto a su esposa y la beso apasionada mente hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse.

-ufff mi amor guarda esa pasión para la noche- dijo pandora soltándose del rubio-estaba preocupada por ti- se giró siempre en sus piernas y ojeo los expedientes- ¿el caso Kido he? – el rubio asintió.

-¿Has escuchado algo al respecto_ bebé_?- casi que le salía real, sonrió.

-Solo habladurías mi vida… ¿sabías que practicaron un exorcismo a la hermana del fallecido?-pregunto sin dejar de pasar las hojas.

El juez levanto una ceja, de verdad que esto se ponía interesante.

-No me digas…- pregunto con su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

-Si acá esta mira-

El rubio tomo el expediente y encontró las notas del famosos exorcismo, tenía en resaltador los nombres de los sacerdotes que lo practicaron y datos de la hermana del fallecido.

"**_…el joven sacerdote Mu Aries y su hermano el obispo Shion Aries, practicaron el ritual al ser las tres horas del día 15 de mayo del 2013,…. la joven Seika Kido se declara fallecida tres días después de fallecer su hermano… se ignoran las causas del deceso…" _**

Si, esos dos siempre me dieron un aire de monjes después de todo- pensó-un momento ¿que no era ese el nombre del director del colegio de sus hijos?, su esposa le leyó la mente.

-Cielo, no sabía que el padre Mu era exorcista, es el profesor de religión de Aiacos , wow-pandora no salía de su asombro-se levantó con rapidez, su teléfono sonaba, corto rápidamente para salir de la oficina no sin antes besar a su atractivo juez una vez más-nos vemos en la noche señor Wyvern, no pierda la chispa-dijo con sorna.

El día pasó rápido, revisando expedientes y atendiendo casos menores, hasta que el reloj marco las cinco en punto y su secretario se llegó a despedir, no sin antes dejar en su escritorio dos sobres de manila repletos de información.

Salió de su despacho rumbo el estacionamiento, de reojo noto que una silueta le perseguía por el parqueo, camino rápido hasta el auto de su mujer pero ella todavía no llegaba, se giró con sutileza, no había nada, solo un silencio y la oscuridad lo rodeaba, de repente sintió un suave punzón en su espalda.

-Juez Wyvern, si valora su vida abandone este caso…-

-No suelo tener miedo, quien quiera que seas, he vivido en el infierno así que tus amenazas de telenovela no me impresionan…-

-Se lo advierto… -

-Y yo te lo advierto a ti, no temo a nada-

Antes que se diera la vuelta, el ser había desaparecido, realmente este caso comenzaba a ponerse bueno, ya le daba pesar irse a dormir y no saber cómo terminaría, se acomodó la corbata que ligeramente se había corrido, paso sus manos por sus rizos rubios y se recostó en la puerta del auto a la espera de su mujer como si nada hubiese pasado.

No paso mucho para escuchar el taconeo de sus zapatos y luego la apresurada figura de pandora hablando por su celular.

-Si lo siento de veras que te prometo ir mañana – saco las llaves de su auto sin retirar el teléfono de su oreja y quito el seguro de las puertas, hizo un ademan a su esposo que entrara –Marin por todos los cielos… bueno chao… si yo también…-guardó el aparato en su bolso, sonrió al rubio que no había dejado de observarla, se acomodó y arranco el motor.

¿Marin? ¿Había dicho Marin? ¿La amazona de águila? ¿Que pintaba en esto esa mujer?

-¿Amor?... ¿Quién es Marin?- pregunto casi en susurro.

Pandora lo observo como bicho raro

-Es mi hermana bebé, sé que te cae mal pero no exageres- lo beso – ¿sabes qué? no estaré tranquila hasta que hables con el Dr. Shaka, así que mañana mismo lo iras a ver.

Radamanthys levanto su ceja y sonrió, ya que de por si tal vez ese mañana no llegaría, después de todo eso era un estúpido sueño por lo tanto apenas llegara a su casa dormiría y todo se acabaría.

**Xx**

* * *

En la puerta del colegio el director Shion despedía a los niños, a su lado Minos y Aiacos esperaban a sus padres, de repente por las puertas del instituto entro el enorme auto de mamá Wyvern acompañada de su padre.

Llenos de emoción sobre todo el pequeño Aiacos sonreían ante la llegada de sus progenitores.

-Mis amores como estuvo su día-saludo una efusiva pandora.

Del otro lado del auto salió el alto juez, se acercó al lado de su esposa y saludo al obispo ofreciéndole la mano, el peliverde sonrió y lo sujeto con firmeza.

-Señor Wyvern, que bueno que vengan ambos por sus hijos, ¿podemos hablar? Solo será un momento lo prometo.

Ambos padres se volvieron a ver, seguidamente tiraron una mirada entrecerrada a Minos, quien negaba con su cabeza y señalaba al pequeño Aiacos, siguieron al sacerdote hasta adentrarse en la institución, era un lugar hermoso en realidad, unos corredores amplios, salones con grandes ventanales, crucifijos por doquier, pinturas de santos mártires y Jesús con sus discípulos, llegaron a la oficina del rector y tomaron asiento en los cómodos sillones, pandora sujeto la mano del juez.

-El motivo de… esta improvisada reunión es que su hijo menor Aiacos ha estado presentando problemas de conducta- el juez rio para recibir una codazo de su esposa, el sacerdote limpio su pecho y sonrió, esperado para continuar- como les decía, el pequeño Aiacos se junta mucho con el hijo del señor Kardia Escorpio, el joven Milo.

-¿Kardia? No me jodas-un fuerte pellizco de parte de pandora lo callo de nuevo.

-Discúlpelo Padre Shion, mi esposo no se ha sentido bien todo el día-decía mientras retorcía sus ojos y negaba con su cabeza

-Comprendo, solo quería que lo supieran para que hablen con él, hoy colocaron pegamento en la silla del padre Mu, y el pobre tuvo que dejar las lecciones a medias, no queremos expulsarlo pues eso sería mandarlo a vacacionar, conozco como están de tiempo ustedes, pero tal vez lleguemos a una solución hablando.

De repente la puerta se abrió, con delicadeza una figura delgada se adentró en la oficina.

-¿Obispo? ¿Mandó a llamarme?-

-Radamanthys se paralizo, esa voz…el la había escuchado, claro él fue el que lo amenazo en el estacionamiento…

* * *

_**continuaraaaaaa ...**_

_**opiniones totalmente bienvenidas gracias por leer **_


	3. Chapter 3

El juez rápidamente giro para encontrarse cara a cara con su amenazante, delante de él, un sacerdote cabellos lila se hizo presente, primero se sorprendio y luego entrecerró los ojos con ira.

-Tu maldito bastardo...- dijo el rubio tirándosele encima

-Radamanthys Wyvern ya me estas colmando la paciencia.-pandora sostenía del brazo a su esposo ante la mirada confundida del pelilila

-Señor Wyvern por favor cálmese- decía un angustiado Shion.

-**¿CALMESE? ¿DICE CALMESE?.**..ese tipo me amenazó a la salida de mi trabajo- exclamo ya exasperado el juez, soltándose de Pandora -_**GREATES CAUTION **_-coloco sus palmas abiertas contra el sacerdote, y se sorprendió, absolutamente nada paso, una sonora cachetada de parte de su esposa lo hizo despertar.

-Rada… por favor, maldita sea, lo siento obispo - dijo sonriendo amablemente pandora- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? No me digas que de nuevo con lo del afromundo -dijo entre dientes.

-Inframundo, inframundo… tú no entiendes nada Pandora… -

-No, el que no entiende eres tú necio, ahora muévete, fuera, vamos, hablaremos en la casa- la esposa del rubio bufo y lo sujeto por el antebrazo-lo siento obispo, hablaremos con Aiacos se lo prometo, que pena padre Mu, hasta luego.

El juez pasó al lado del sacerdote que se mantenía cabizbajo, y con su hombro se lo paso llevando, el joven se mantuvo en un solo lugar.

-Andando engendros-dijo a los pequeños que se encontraban esperando en las bancas fuera de la oficina.

-Ushhh y modera ese vocabulario Radamanthys, con razón mi bebe es tan rebelde si salió a ti – dijo mientras giraba a los niños y negaba con su cabeza

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminaron hasta el auto de la mujer y se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, casi hasta llegar a la casa.

-¿Por qué demonios le hiciste eso al maestro de religió gárgola?-pregunto el juez clavando la vista a su hijo menor Aiacos desde el espejo retrovisor.

El niño lleno sus ojos de agua y volteo a ver a su hermano, este levanto una ceja e hizo una mueca con su boca.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa Aiacos?-pregunto el peli plateado a su hermano.

-Papá me llamo gárgara como la que haces con agua y escupes-

-No seas ingenuo, te llamo gárgola como las estatuas que hay en los libros de mitología-

El niño secó con tosquedad las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus regordetes cachetes mientras el juez reía de sus ahora hijitos.

-¿Con que sabiondo he Grifo? – Dijo con sorna volteándose a Minos –dime ¿qué sabes de exorcismos?-preguntó, tal vez sus hijos sabían algo al respecto de todas formas su maestro de religión estaba implicado en el asunto.

Los niños se observaron de uno a otro y luego repararon en su padre.

-Papa un exorcismo en cuando varios sacerdotes expulsan al demonio de una persona-dijo sin titubear el mayor de los chicos- el padre Mu sabe.

-¿Como lo que le paso a la tía de Saga? – pregunto el menor.

-¿Conocen a esos gemelos?-cuestiono el Wyvern.

-Sí, pero solo a Saga, Kanon siempre estuvo enfermo, o eso decía su hermano-contesto el mayor de los niños, levantando sus hombros

-Estaba en esta escuela, pero un día lo vinieron a buscar y no volvió más, luego un chico de la sección de él nos contó que su tía poseída mato a su papá- Aiacos tapo su carita con temor.

La conversación dio fin cuando mamá Wyvern amenazó con dejarlos sin postre por la travesura de Aiacos y a su padre por meter a sus pequeños en sus estúpidos casos, porque si, cuando ella se enojaba aunque no tuviera su arpa, Radamanthys se estremecía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El juez se hundía en su asiento del auto con sus forzudos brazos cruzados y acariciando disimuladamente su aun ardiente mejilla mientras recibía las miradas afiladas de su esposa, llegaron hasta su hogar como todos los días, luego de la cena combinada con el sermón de Pandora, el tiempo se pasó rápido entre el rato de tv y la hora de dormir, ella solamente lo observaba de reojo mientras recogía los platos, al verla dirigirse a la habitación y cerrar la puerta, tomo los paquetes que Valentine le había llevado su oficina se disponía a revisar cada uno de los expedientes.

-Veamos-dijo sacando la gran cantidad de hojas de colores, se acomodó en una cómoda oficina que había descubierto en su casa, al parecer de él, sirvió una caliente taza de café y comenzó su lectura -perfiles criminales… Saori Kido, veintitrés años, casada… bueno ahora viuda… madre de dos niños Saga y Kanon Kido ocho años…vaya pero que madre tan precoz…- siguió rebuscando entre las hojas alguna información extra que pudiera brindarle alguna pista sobre esa desconfianza que le saltaba en el corazón, pero nada.

Ya tenía su escritorio lleno de papeles y fotografías espeluznantes que lo llevaban al mimo sitio, una madre joven era culpada de asesinar a sangre fría a su esposo multimillonario, evidentemente era la razón por la que era sospechosa, era la única beneficiaria, apretó sus sienes como cada vez que se sentía cansado y giro a la pared, el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, el tiempo habia pasado volando.

De repente escuchó un ruido en su puerta, alguien trataba de entrar, camino sigiloso, apago la luz de la cocina y tomo uno de los cuchillos, se pegó en la pared y se arrastró hasta la puerta, sonrió, solo le faltaba decir FBI, todavía la manija giraba sin éxito del otro lado, justo antes de tocarla para abrirla se detuvo, aprovechó el momento y azoto la puerta saltando fuera con el arma en la mano.

**-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SE ATREVE A JODER A ESTA HORA?**-grito provocando que los perros de los vecinos ladraran y haciendo que varias luces de las otras casas se prendieran.

-**CÁLLATE WYVERN EXISTE GENTE DECENTE QUE TIENE QUE TRABAJAR**- grito el vecino más próximo.

-**VETE AL INFIERNO…**- gritó el rubio

**-ACOMPAÑAME…**-

-**YA DESEARA…**-contesto con sorna.

-Amor son las tres de la mañana ¿qué haces?- el grito también había despertado a su esposa que estaba parada en la puerta con su bata rosada y agitaba suavemente su pie.

-Nada cariño, escuche un ruido es todo- dijo abrazando a su mujer, pero justo cuando iba a entrar, su pie majo suavemente un sobrecito amarillo, lo recogió y lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Espero que su esposa entrara de nuevo a la alcoba y saco el cd, lo inserto en el dvd de la sala y sento en una silla, lo bastante cerca para no subir mucho el volumen, dentro del sobre venia una especie de carta.

"**_por favor conserve este cd en un lugar seguro, cuando lo vea entenderá por que debe alejarse…_**"

La película comenzó y pudo observar una pequeña sala como donde entrevistan a los sospechosos en las series de tv, de repente un pequeño peliazul era llevado por una especie de policía, luego entró otro oficial de cabellos castaños con un pequeño folder en las manos y tomo asiento delante del niño, que se mantenía sereno con sus bracitos sobre la mesa.

**_-Saga Kido… ¿verdad?-pregunto el castaño, al niño asintió-necesito que me respondas sí o no pequeño- continuo mientras sacaba un lapicero de la bolsa de su camisa_**

-¿Saga?- dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño, el video continuó, la entrevista era sobre la noche del crimen, el atestiguaba estar con su madre y su hermano la noche que su padre había sido asesinado, no presentaba signos de estrés ni nervios, estaba tranquilo, demasiado para ser un niño de ocho años.

De repente el oficial fue llamado y dejo el niño solo, entonces algo extraño pasó, el video comenzó a tener interferencias apenas podía observar al niño bailotear los dedos en la mesa, ¿extraño? Claro, por qué mientras el detective lo interrogaba no presentó ninguna reacción, ahora algo lo acongojaba o por decirlo así lo atemorizaba.

El pequeño saga giro momentáneamente su cabeza hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Radamanthys se acercó a la pantalla del tv, la interferencia cada vez era más consistente, largas rayas se cruzaban dejando ver apenas la cara del niño, y entonces algo lo impresiono, una sombra oscura se levantaba al otro lado de la habitación, el pequeño peliazul respiraba agitado sin moverse de su silla, la luz parpadeo un par de veces y dejando ver en uno de los momentos de claridad otro niño exactamente igual.

-¿kanon?- se sorprendió el Wyvern.

El otro peliazul se mantenía de pie con su índice sobre la boca y negaba suavemente con su cabeza a su hermano, se oscureció de nuevo y una enorme cara diabólica se dibujó en la pantalla seguida de un chillido escalofriante.

El juez cayó de espaldas al piso sorprendido, era un demonio, el niño era un demonio, poco a poco juntaba pequeñas piezas del rompecabezas que el mismo había desarmado con su inusual desconfianza.

La luz regreso en el video y el detective ingreso a la habitación, el pequeño saga estaba llorando.

**_-¿Qué pasa pequeño?-pregunto el castaño, pero el niño simplemente salió corriendo._**

El rubio revolvió sus cabellos y suspiro -**_esto se pone bueno_**- sonrió.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Guardo el disco en su maletín y se refugió en sus sabanas al lado de su esposa pasaban ya las cinco, no había dormido nada y sabía que tenía que ir a trabajar en una dos horas, supuso que al no dormir el sueño continuaría, además la intriga era mucha como para dejar el caso perdido, se quedó despierto y acaricio la espalda de Pandora, beso su cuello provocando que se diera vuelta y lo abrazara, vaya que si se iba a quedar por ahí un buen tiempo lo iba a disfrutar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En la esquina de su habitación el rubio dios del sueño, se jalaba las greñas, ese pedazo de escoria estaba disfrutando la situación, vaya que le estaba saliendo difícil molestar los sueños de ese cínico unicejo.

-¿Con que feliz Wyvern?- susurro Hypnos-vamos a ponerle un poco más de acción al asunto a ver si te diviertes más, lagartija alada.

Trono sus dedos y desapareció

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La luz del sol llego rápidamente entre las cortinas de su cuarto, rebusco a Pandora en la cama pero esta ya se había levantado, arrastro sus pies fuera de la cama y sentó en la mesa sirviendo una taza de café, se dirigió hasta la cocina y la observo hablando por teléfono.

-Gracias…si claro… no aún no, se lo diré apenas se levante… lo se Marin… chao… te quiero…- colgó su celular, y le sonrió- ¿puedes sentarte?... hay algo que quiero contarte.

Radamanthys levanto una ceja el ver el semblante de su esposa entre preocupada y feliz, se sentó frente a ella en el desayunador y la insto a hablar.

-Hace un rato me llamaron de la clínica, ¿recuerdas los exámenes que me hice la semana pasada?- dijo mordiendo un labio

-Si…- contesto aunque no supiera de que rayos le hablaba- y ¿son buenas noticias?...-pregunto casi con temor.

Panora sonrio….

* * *

**CUAL SERA LA NOTICIA ?**

**Gracias por tomarse el rato y leeeerrr , **

**espero les guste o.o **

**como siempre los comentarios son 100% bien recibidos **

**BSOS BSOS...**


	4. Chapter 4

- Bueno la verdad es que… estoy embarazada amor-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que su esposo borro.

-**QUEE, PÉRO ¿COMO? ¿DE QUIEN ES?, NI TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE ES MIO POR QUE DESDE QUE VINE NO TE HE TOCADO MUJER**- grito el rubio cruzando sus brazos.

-¿**PERDOON**?-dijo su esposa enrojeciendo sus ojos – ya… ahora si esta es la última gota que derramaste en mi vaso Radamanthys-cogió su celular y marco un numero conocido.

-**_Buenos días consultorio del Dr. Virgo june le atiende_**- contesto una cantarina voz

-June, linda soy Pandora Wyvern ¿está el Dr. desocupado?- observo a su esposo con los ojos entrecerrados y rápidamente salió hacia su habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta.

-**_Hola señora Wyvern déjeme ver… tíooooo tienes una llamada_**-grito la rubia- **_es la esposa del Juez_**- tapo con su mano la bocina del teléfono.

-**_Niña no grites… dame eso_**-el rubio arrebato el teléfono de las manos de la chica, sacudió su pecho y contesto- **_buenos días señora Wyvern ¿está todo bien?_**

-Hola Dr. no, nada está bien… Radamanthys está de nuevo con esas cosas raras de las pesadillas y el afro… infra… enframundo ese.

(**-INFRAMUNDOOO-**gruño desde la cocina el juez- maldita sea si vas a hablar de mi por lo menos hazlo bien –)

-**YA CÁLLATE ESTOY EN EL TELÉFONO**-grito su ofuscada esposa – ¿escucho eso?… bueno, como le iba diciendo, ayer en la tarde trato de golpear al sacerdote que le da clases a los niños, decía que lo había amenazado en el parqueo, ahora dice que no me ha tocado y se niega a ser el padre de mi futuro bebe-sollozó

-**_Oh… ¿está embarazada?, felicidades señora Wyvern_**-dijo en rubio.

-Awww gracias… ¿cree que podría atendernos hoy en la tarde? Pediré mi día libre.

-**_No, la mejor terapia es NO quedarse en casa, vayan a trabajar, si se complica el asunto iré a verlo a la corte, si no entonces tres y treinta los espero hasta luego_****–**

-Hasta luego y gracias Dr. Shaka- colgó.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Salió del cuarto y se encontró con su esposo relajado en el sillón de la sala, con los pies subidos en la mesita acompañado con una retorcida sonrisa y su ceja levantada.

-¿terminaste de llorarle al cegatón?- espeto bebiendo su café.

-¿Cuál cegatón?-pregunto sorprendida – el Dr. Shaka no es ningún cegatón y vístete nos vamos a trabajar- de repente giro, entre tantos gritos había olvidado algo-¿Dónde están los niños?- el simplemente levanto sus hombros, pandora sonrió, tomo un vaso de agua fría y lo lanzo al juez haciéndolo brincar- aww ¿qué? ¿Te interrumpo el descanso señor Wyvern?- Exclamo fingiendo pesar- te recuerdo que también son tus hijos así que levanta ese rubio trasero y alístalos- con rapidez se adentró en su cuarto lanzando la puerta de nuevo.

Abrió su boca, pero trago sus palabras, ya estaba harto de llevarle la contraria a su mujer, pero que desgracia-pensó- ser esposo de Pandora era peor que ser juez de Caina en tiempos de guerra, chasqueo su lengua y se dirigió a la habitación de los pequeños, toco varias veces pero no recibió respuesta, acerco su oído a la puerta y no escucho nada, giro la manija, pero estaba bajo llave.

-**EGENDROS ABRAN ESA PUERTA INMEDIATAMENTE SI NO QUIEREN QUE…**- de repente la puerta se abrió, delante de él estaban los dos pequeños abrazados frente al tele, Aiacos con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y Minos con su ceño fuertemente fruncido, ambos estaban listos para el colegio-¿Qué les pasa mocosos?-pregunto con su ceja levantada, pero luego vio la pantalla y abrió sus ojos como platos, era el DVD de la madrugada, rápidamente apago el aparato y se colocó delante ellos.

-¿Papá?... kanon ¿está muerto?-pregunto Minos con la vista fija a las espaldas del juez.

-¿Quién rayos les dio ese disco?-pregunto a los pequeños

-Estaba puesto, pensamos que era nuestra película favorita y le dimos play…- dijo Aiacos, entre sollozos.

-Luego no pudimos detenerla…-continuo el mayor-¿papa… que pasó con kanon?

Radamanthys estaba extrañado, él estaba seguro de haber guardado el disco en su maletín, pero entonces ¿cómo demonios había llegado hasta el cuarto de los mocosos? Palmoteo los hombros de los chiquitos y salió –ya, ya vamos,recojan sus cosas es tarde, en eso estoy, es mi caso, apúrense y espérenme en el auto – los niños salieron corriendo, pero antes de que se perdieran los detuvo- no le digan nada a su madre, no vaya a ser que le de histeria de nuevo-musitó, ambos niños retomaron su camino.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Entro a su cuarto se dio un rápido baño y se mudó con un traje negro, cogió su maletín, suspiro un par de veces y se apresuró hasta el auto de su mujer que lo esperaba.

Pasaron por el colegio dejando los pequeños, donde aprovecho para tirarle una mirada amenazante al pelilila que solo bajaba su cabeza.

Llegaron al edificio, de nuevo recibió un beso de su esposa- olvide decirte que el Dr nos atenderá alas tres y treinta, te llamare antes para que hables con tu jefe-el asintió-no cometas ninguna locura Radamanthys...- sentencio, ganándose una sonrisa de su esposo.

-Si AMOR ... voy a encerrarme bajo llave en mi oficina... ¿tranquila ahora?-pregunto sujetándola por la cintura, suavemente se soltó de los fuertes brazos del juez y negó.

-Me sentiré tranquila hasta que te vea en le diván del Dr, nos vemos-se despido acariciando la mejilla del rubio, la vio perderse consu singular taconeo y el vaivén de sus caderas.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Tomo el ascensor donde se encontró con su fiel secretario Valentine.

-Buenos días jefe ¿encontró algo fuera de lo normal?-pregunto bajando la voz.

-¿Algo? – sonrió- te vas a sorprender, me gustaría comentarte algo,¿Puede ser en la hora del almuerzo?- el de ojos dorados asintió.

Caminaron juntos hasta el despacho del juez, quedándose el chipriota en su cubículo de información al servicio del rubio.

-No me pases llamadas de menos que sea mi esposa o el señor hades-el chipriota acomodo sus lentes y sonrio.

-Si señor Wyvern-

Ese Valentine siempre tan lambiscon...- pensó- no me puedo quejar.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INFRAMUNDO..._

_-Mi señor Radamanthys espero que me de un amento por esto-decía cerrando las puertas del enorme templo- si no renuncio __**YA NO SOPORTA MAAASSS**__...-gritaba el verdadero Valentine, totalmente agitado y con el cabello hecho un nido_

_-Ya no seas dramatico Valentine - le decia Minos - hemos estado peor - continuo mientras sacaba a escobasos unas almas que entraban en Caina._

_-Nooo esa sapuri NOOOO- grito el chipriota, luego rompió en llanto mientras veía la armadura del wyvern caerse desde el el pedestal por culpa de unos esqueletos que jugaban en ella._

_De repente aparece pandora rascándose como mono picado de hormigas-Quitenmelos, quitenmelos aghhhhh, Wyvern estaré afinando mi arpa para cuando aparezcas-Minos y Valentinen sacudian a la heraldo sacandole unos muertos pervertidos que se habian metido entre su vestido._

_-Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto hermano-preguntaba Thanatos- ¿que no vez que esta apunto de volver locos a todos los espectros?_

_-Exacto cuando ese unicejo sabelotodo regrese lo van a matar - se rio, mejor dicho se reventó de la risa._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Dentro de su oficina saco de nuevo la montaña de hojas, algo había pasado por alto, tenía que haber otro testimonio, uno más de Kanon ¿por qué solo Saga? Esos archivos solo daban vueltas en círculo no existía nada concreto, se levantó y entro al baño, necesitaba refrescar su cabeza, apretó las sienes con fuerza, hizo sus necesidades, se observó en el espejo por un buen rato, de hecho tomo el tiempo de verse las enorme ojeras que tenía y tocarse la barbilla que ya comenzaba a picarle a falta de una buena afeitada, de repente un celular sonó en una de las gavetas de su escritorio, no sabía que tenía uno hasta ese instante, salió hacia su oficina de nuevo y saco el aparato, lo tomó extrañado -Desconocido- leyó en la pantalla, contestó pero al otro lado de la línea una conocida voz le hablo.

_-¿Juez Wyvern sigue insistiendo?_- exclamo el misterioso acosador.

-Por qué no das la cara infeliz – exclamo al juez.

-_Todavía no es tiempo Radamanthys_- replico el desconocido- _te vuelvo a preguntar ¿te atreves a seguir?_- insistió.

-Así es… así que, para el juego de las pistas y di lo que tengas que decir… en este momento- contesto

-_Está bien, como quieras… escucha con atención, debajo de tú escritorio hay un paquete amarillo, son las hojas que faltan de ese caso, una fuerza sobrenatural y demoniaca interfiere para ayudar a esa mujer, ella no lo asesinó pero tampoco deja de ser culpable, has cada movimiento con cuidado juez Wyvern, perdona por la amenaza, necesitábamos estar seguros que serias el indicado para descubrir toda la verdad_-colgó

-Hey espera ¿necesitamos? ¿Hay más involucrados? Aghhhh maldita sea… Valentine- grito, el chico entro inmediatamente -¿alguien ha entrado a mi oficina?- el chico negó-está bien déjame solo, que nadie entre ¿entendido?- el chipriota asintió.

Saco el sobre y lo colocó sobre la mesa, listas de nombres de posibles testigos, direcciones y teléfonos incluyendo el de la pelilila, también algunas fotografías, una en particular le llamo la atención, la feliz pareja recién casados, al frente uno de los gemelos sosteniendo una canastita, detrás el sacerdote Shion y al lado de Seiya su hermana, pero y ¿y el otro?, la foto tenia fecha de febrero del 2010 hace tres años, en la parte de atrás había una leyenda… _SOLO FALTASTE TU BEBE_, también los nombres de los que salían en ella.

-Así que esos gemelos no son hijos de Pegaso, interesante, ¿Qué habrá pasado con el otro engendro?- ideas inconclusas llenaban su cabeza, busco la dirección de Saori y la apunto en un papel para luego guardarla en su saco, siguió hurgando el contenido del sobre y encontró la partida de nacimiento de Kanon, todo estaba normal ha excepción de la última parte-¿hora del descenso?, ¿causa de la muerte? ¿Pero qué demonios? –Exclamo alborotando sus cabellos rubios- el maldito mocoso está muerto y yo lo tuve la frente- un golpe en su puerta lo hizo respingar.  
-¿Jefe?- el joven Valentine se asomaba tímidamente bajo sus lentes- ¿va a salir a almorzar?-el rubio lo observo por un momento.

-Si pero quiero que vengas conmigo-exclamo, ni lerdo ni perezoso el joven ayudante tomo su chaqueta y lo espero afuera-antes quiero que consigas unas placas de seguridad-Valentine frunció el ceño-confía en mi- palmeo el hombro del joven y camino.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-¿Muertoo?-exclamo asombrado el joven –no lo puedo creer ¿pero ayer estaban en su oficina?, es imposible jefe- pensó por un momento y lo observo- y así que en la madrugada ¿alguien llego y le dio ese CD? ¿y usted no vio a nadie juez Wyvern?- el rubio negó con su boca llena- ¿cree que alguien sepa algo que ignoramos? –El juez asintió – pero ¿Quién podría saber más de ese caso?, todos los sospechosos están ahí- el joven medito un rato- y ¿no ha hablado personalmente con la señora Kido?

El rubio fijo su ambarina mirada en el joven- eso aremos - mostro la dirección en el papel, con una sonrisa el joven asintió –inmediatamente.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa, el rubio pago y el joven condujo, la dirección los llevo a uno de los residenciales más lujosos del lugar.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

La mansión muy al estilo Beverly Hill, tenía unos grandes jardines verdes al frente, pudo observar que la fachada principal estaba literalmente hecha de vidrio, ventanales enormes casi sin distancia entre ellos, solo eran cubiertos con elegantes cortinas blancas. Inclusive la puerta era mitad vidrio y madera, caminaron hasta la entrada y tocaron, el timbre se escuchó un tanto angelical, al instante los recibió un hombre calvo y malhumorado.

-¿Buenas tardes la señora Kido?-pregunto Valentine.

- ¿Quién la busca?-pregunto hombre.

-Dígale que el juez Wyvern y un funcionario de la Policía-exclamo el rubio codeando a su ayudante para que mostrara a medias las placas de seguridad, que Valentine había conseguido, el tipo cerró la puerta un momento y al rato volvió con una sonrisa.

- Síganme por favor, está en la piscina- el calvo hizo un ademan y ambos lo siguieron.

Pasaron el salón principal una enorme sala con fotos de la familia, caminaron hasta llegar a la enorme piscina bajo techo, se acercaron hasta la orilla para apenas diferenciar la silueta de la pelilila nadando suavemente, del otro extremo la mujer asomo su delicada cabeza y sujetándose de las escalerillas dejo ver al fin delineado cuerpo, el juez y su secretario tragaron grueso.

La pelilila traía puesto un traje de baño que solo le cubría literalmente los pezones, sin dejar a un lado que lo completaba una tanga-hilo que cubría solo lo necesario adelante, con una delicadeza casi felina la mujer tomo una pequeña toalla y cubrió solamente sus cabellos, sin temor se acercó al juez depositando un lento beso en la mejilla mientras descaradamente se sujetaba del fuerte brazo del rubio[LCV1] , seguidamente reparo en el joven chipriota que no sabía para donde ver, no quería ser descortés, la chica lo observo de pies a cabeza- pero que ternura, tenía tiempo de no ver a un hombre tan tímido- sonrió-¿que necesitaba señor Wyvern? – pregunto acomodándose en una silla de playa de la manera más seductora que podía.

-¿Esta seguro que todas las pruebas fueron entregadas a la corte?-pregunto el juez

-Así es, mi abogado recogió las pruebas necesarias para probar mi inocencia ¿hay algún problema? -pregunto casi de forma arrogante.

-Me temo que existen algunas cosas que no me quedan claras, la mayoría… sobre sus hijos- la mujer respingo e inmediatamente y cambio su semblante, el juez lo noto y observo a su secretario, el joven asintió suavemente, también la había visto.

-Todo está ahí señor Wyvern, no hay nada que pueda ocultarle…-espeto sentándose en la silla- mis hijos estaban conmigo la noche del crimen, no sé qué más pueda decirle que no este escrito en los interrogatorios-

No sé – dijo el juez cruzando sus brazos -tal vez algún testimonio de… Saga- afilo su mirada para encontrarse a una Saori más asustada que seductora.

-No entiendo… Saga… Saga extraña a su padre-la mujer se levantó y se quedó de espaldas a ellos-

-Entonces Kanon… ¿hay algún detalle del pequeño que debamos tener en cuenta?-la chica giro e hizo una mueca de fastidio- ¿podemos hablar con los enge… gemelos?-pregunto el rubio, luego reparo en Valentine y levanto una ceja- el oficial puede hacerle algunas preguntas al niño… claro si no hay inconvenientes señora Kido- la mujer negó lentamente con su cabeza, hizo un ademan con su mano y al rato aparecieron los pequeños.

Sujetos de las manos, casi vistiendo la misma ropa, un par de trajecitos de marinero por cierto, caminaron lentamente hasta colocarse frente a los mayores.

-Nos mandaste a llamar madre- exclamo Kanon

-Si bebes, el señor policía quieres hacerles unas preguntas- exclamo su madre acariciando su rostro- el señor Wyvern y yo hablaremos en mi despacho-la mujer camino coloco una salida de paño y guio al rubio hacia una cómoda oficina, dejando solo a Valentine con los niños.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-¿así que tú eres Kanon?-pregunto con una sonrisa el chipriota, el niño asintió- me llamo Valentine ¿te gustan los helados Kanon?- el niño parpadeo un par de veces pero no contesto-no tengas miedo pequeño... solo...-pero fue interrumpido por el otro gemelo.

-Si le gustan pero...- dijo el otro sin soltarlo, inmediatamente la mano de Kanon estrujo la de Saga.

Después de lo que el juez le comentara del pequeño peliazul, Valentine estaba hecho un mar de nervios, con su respiración agitada observaba de uno a otro, noto que Kanon había fijado sus esmeraldas en él, por un momento se sintió pesado, mareado, sus parpados le pesaban, sentía que iba a caer, no sabia si sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada,pero todo se detuvo de repente con la suave voz de saga

-Kanon… nooo-chillo el niño, el chipriota salió del trance que había sufrido, y al abrir los ojos solo había un asustado Saga- Él no es malo señor, se lo juro- Valentine intento tomar la mano del peliazul y este salió corriendo, decidió entonces ir por su jefe, debían salir de ahí.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

La mujer no solo cerró la puerta de su despacho, también le coloco el cerrojo.

-¿dígame por que vino en realidad juez Wyvern?-dijo pasando sus delgadas manos sobre los hombros del rubio, sentándolo suavemente.

-Vine por la verdad señora Kido…- exclamo-usted esconde algo, ¿Por qué no me dice lo que oculta de kanon?

-¿mamá?-la pelilla abrió sus ojos como platos -¿Todo está bien?

-_Kanon_…-musito la mujer

El juez giro lentamente para encontrarse con las esmeraldas del pequeño observándolo fijamente-Kanon… - exclamo, el niño sonrió, pero antes que el juez pudiera tocarlo, se refugió en los brazos de su madre.

-Sera mejor que se vaya sr Wyvern-espeto la mujer, casi inmediatamente la puerta sonó.

-Juez…- toco Valentine con desespero-tenemos que irnos… ¿puedo pasar?

El rubio abrió la puertas y jalo a Valentine del brazo-aquí pasa algo raro, larguémonos, te contare en la oficina- el chipriota abrió sus ojos asombrado cuando apenas pudo observar al pequeño gemelo ¿dentro de la oficina?

A lo lejos unos ojos los observaban partir, con algo de nostalgia

_**CONTINUARAAA**_

_**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA LOCA HISTORIA **_

EliceShionValentine, elianamz-bv ,PrincessVirgo, ,Amaranth9,lobunaluna **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO...**


	5. Chapter 5

De nuevo y por aquello estos hermosos y guapos personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para enrollarlos en algunas aventuritas

QUE LO DISFRUTEN ...

Valentine manejaba como si tuviese su madre en el hospital, Radamanthys por otro lado se alborotaba sus cabellos amarillos mientras trataba de abrir la ventanilla para tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Jefe usted vio a ese niño?-preguntaba ofuscado Valentine zafándose los botones de su camiseta.

-Definitivamente hay algo raro en ese mocoso… ¿Cómo rayos hizo para aparecer dentro de la oficina? Deberías haber visto la cara de su madre estaba aterrada cuando el infeliz se apareció detrás de mí- contesto el rubio quitándose ahora el saco.

-¿Usted cree que sea prudente comentar algo de esto con el señor Hades?

-No, esto debe permanecer entre nosotros dos, de hecho hay algo más que debo decirte… - Valentine detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera para prestar atención y tranquilizarse un poco-hoy recibí una llamada del mismo tipo que me amenazó, no me lo creerás pero me dejo un paquete con información extra del caso debajo de mi escritorio, por eso te había preguntado si alguien había entrado -el chipriota abrió enormemente sus dorados ojos- de ahí tome la dirección de la viuda Kido.

-¿Pero cómo rayos ingresaron a su oficina?, es imposible primero tendrían que haber pasado por mi… un momento… pensándolo bien si entro alguien- el juez fijo su mirada ambarina en su joven ayudante- el conserje… Zeros, el paso a cambiar el papel de su sanitario.

-Eso es imposible... yo estuve un gran rato en el baño y nadie me toco la puerta- ambos entrecerraron sus ojos y retomaron su camino a la oficina.

**Xx**

-¿Entregaste el paquete?-pregunto un joven oculto tras una pared del gran edificio de justicia.

-Si su excelencia tal como usted lo ordeno…- contesto un hombre enano de extraña apariencia.

-Gracias Zeros, sabíamos que podíamos contar con tu ayuda…- dijo el ser misterioso.

-Es un placer mi señor, solo llámeme y estaré a su servicio de nuevo-exclamo con orgullo.

-Lo se Zeros, gracias debo irme, mantén vigilado a nuestro juez por favor, mantenme informado de cualquier eventualidad.

La misteriosa figura se desvaneció y el conserje volvió a su limpieza exhaustiva por el lugar, como si nada hubiese pasado.

**Xx**

Casi las dos marcaba el reloj cuando el juez y su ayudante ingresaron a la oficina, el rubio se dejó caer en su silla y el joven en uno de los sillones de enfrente a su escritorio, de una de sus gavetas saco la pila de hojas que había guardado y dio la mitad al joven chipriota.

-Estos son los papeles que me dejaron, como podrás ver hay un sin fin de información que nos será de utilidad- tomo un sobre blanco y lo dio al joven-son las fotos de la boda y dentro esta la constancia de nacimiento de ese engendro, revísela bien hay que encontrar el hospital donde dio luz la chica- el joven ojos dorados tomo los papeles y comenzó a leer.

-Señor Wyvern-exclamo- acá están los datos del hospital donde la señora Kido dio a luz a los gemelos y este es el testimonio de saga firmado por el ex oficial Aioros – mostró los papeles al juez, pero al alzarlos notó algo peculiar en el sobre - espere… acá hay algo más… - arranco con cuidado una parte del sobre y saco una carta sellada-dice que el oficial esta fuera de servicio por ¿esquizofrenia?, está internado jefe ¿Cómo haremos para interrogarlo?

El rubio tomo los papeles y entrecerró sus ojos- primero localicemos a Zeros, creo que nos debe una buena explicación, mañana veremos cómo nos escapamos e interrogamos al oficial, no pierdas las placas de seguridad, ¿puedo confiar en ti? – El chipriota asintió con una sonrisa- bien entonces busca más información, Internet, archivos lo que sea que este a tu alcance - se levantó de la silla y sirvió un poco de café, eso últimamente lo relajaba.

De repente su celular de nuevo – Bebe – decía la pantalla con una foto de pandora y sus dos hijos.

-¿Amor…? – Era la voz suave de su esposa- quería recordarte que dentro de media hora iremos a ver al Dr. virgo- el rubio maldijo en silencio con muecas haciendo que su asistente sonriera.

-si amor gracias, estaré listo- respondió cerrando sus ojos, luego un incómodo silencio.

-¿Cómo has estado cielo?-

-Bien amor, bien –

-Te amo bebe… me preocupas- dijo antes de colgar.

-Yo también cariño, gracias- colgó el celular y paso un trago de café amargo para evitar la diabetes que le provocaba esas muestras de empalagoso amor, sonrió de imaginarse a la verdadera Pandora llamándolo bebe, eso si seria algo épico.

Despidió a su ayudante y termino de ordenar el desorden de hojas que tenía sobre el escritorio.

**Xx**

Valentine estaba en su puesto de nuevo, saco los papeles con la poca información que traía y encendió su ordenador, puso el nombre del hospital en donde nacieron los gemelos, EL BUEN PASTOR se llamaba, las fotos mostraban un lugar viejo y deteriorado, se ubicaba en las afueras de la ciudad y era manejado por monjas y sacerdotes, una foto en particular llamo su atención, en la puerta del hospital un grupo de novicias junto a dos sacerdotes sonreían cargando varios bebes, aumento el zoom de su pantalla y se apretó las sienes con fuerza, era Saori, y sostenía a uno de los gemelos en sus regazos, pero ¿era una novicia? se respingo cuando a lo lejos escucho el singular taconeo de la esposa de su jefe que se acercaba ligera y minimizo la pantalla.

-Valentine, ¿mi esposo está ocupado?-pregunto recostándose en el escritorio del chipriota, entrecerró sus ojos al notar nervioso al joven peliblanco.

-no señora Wyvern, esta solo- contesto acomodándose los lentes.

Sin esperar más respuesta sonrió al joven secretario, entro el despacho de su marido y cerró la puerta con fuerza, Valentine suspiro aliviado, la señora Wyvern algunas veces tenía un humor más fuerte que su jefe, y si se enteraba que estaba de cómplice con el, de seguro lo mataría.

**xx**

El tiempo paso rápido entre sus papeles, cuando menos lo pensó estaba su esposa delante de su escritorio sacándolo apurado.

Se despidió de su secretario entregándolo parte de los archivos, le guiño el ojo y el chipriota le hizo señas que lo llamaría más tarde, el solo asintió.

Salieron rumbo al consultorio del Dr. Virgo, de muy mala gana por cierto, solo deseaba terminar rápido con esos berrinches de su mujer y volver a sumergirse entre toda la información, en la entrada del lugar una hermosa y dulce jovencita los esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

**XX**

El lugar era como una especie de clínica de varias especialidades tenia carteles que decían pediatría, ortodoncia, medicina general y al parecer la más importante psicología, el lugar se llamaba SAMSARA y parecía que solo la chica era la secretaria, al entrar eran recibidos por el escritorio de la joven, frente a ella estaba una enorme sala de espera con unos cómodos sillones, al centro, una mesita llena de periódicos para entretener los pacientes y al fondo una sola puerta que dividía los consultorios de la sala.

-Bienvenido señor Wyvern –dijo la joven observando de arriba abajo al apuesto juez -mi tío los está esperando- exclamo la jovencita observando ahora a Pandora y guiándolos hasta el consultorio.

-Quiero entrar solo- dijo el rubio a su esposa, ella subió sus hombros y se sentó en una de las bancas de la sala de espera a leer una revista.

-No cometas ninguna locura Radamanthys…- exclamo sin levantar la vista.

Él se colocó junto a la jovencita que lo guio hasta perderse tras la puerta que los separaba de la sala, caminaron hasta el consultorio del rubio, pero unos metros antes de entrar paso algo que lo dejo inmutado, sin esperarlo la rubia lo acorralo contra la pared y lo beso apasionadamente.

-Radamanthys te he extrañado, no sabes cuánto ¿Por qué me castigas de esa forma?- decía la rubia mientras devoraba la boca del juez.

La cosa se puso peor cuando sintió la mano de la joven en su entrepierna, y luego recorriendo con desespero su torso bajo la camisa, sujeto a la rubia con fuerza y la coloco contra la pared.

-Estás loca mujer…- espeto limpiándose la saliva de su cuello- ahí está mi esposa, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No sé ni cómo te llamas-exclamo bajando el tono de su voz.

Genial, su esposa lo creía loco, los gemelos estaban endemoniados y parecía que tenía algún romance con la secretaria de ese cegatón de Shaka

La chica sonrió y se soltó con delicadeza del hombre, le acomodo su corbata que se había removido un poco por el forcejeo e iba a decir algo pero su tío abrió la puerta al escuchar el ruido y la obligo a separarse.

El rubio levanto una ceja, no paso desapercibida la agitación de la joven y el rostro desencajado del juez-Señor Wyvern…-exclamo al fin- pase por favor, June tráeme una taza de té- pidió el Dr. mientras hacía pasar el rubio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó caer en el diván del médico mientras el psicólogo tomaba asiento en una silla frente a él.

-Su esposa me dijo que estaba de nuevo con las pesadillas del inframundo señor Wyvern…- comenzó el médico- ¿qué cree usted que este ocasionando esos episodios de insomnio y ansiedad?-pregunto cruzando su pierna y anotando en su libreta-¿ha estado bajo niveles extremos de estrés?-continuo colocándose sus transparentes lentes.

El juez levanto sus hombros y fijo su mirada en la pared, de repente reparo en una foto en especial, se levantó suavemente y se acercó hasta ella sin perder de vista la imagen, y ante la mirada extrañada de Dr. tomo la foto y la bajo del porta retrato, luego volteo hacia el extrañado médico que no había perdido uno solo de sus movimientos.

-¿Los conoce?-pregunto mostrándole la foto al hindú- esta mujer y su hijo ¿de dónde los conoce?- repitió angustiado.

La imagen era de una Saori casi adolecente cargando uno de los gemelos, su mirada perdida y sus visibles ojeras mostraban horas de insomnio y algo de sufrimiento, ya había visto ese tipo de imágenes claro, cuando frente a él llegaban suicidas que no soportaban el dolor de la muerte de algún ser querido y terminaban con sus vidas, así que esa chica estaba sufriendo y mucho para su corta edad.

-Ha ellos…- dijo el médico observando fijamente al juez- fueron unos pacientes especiales señor Wyvern, su madre me dio esa foto en recuerdo de su hija – por un momento la mirada del hindú se oscureció –fue muy valiente al superar la pérdida de unos de sus gemelos, estuvo a punto de perder ambos niños, de no ser por un milagro, fue terrible-dijo quitándose sus lentes y sosteniendo la fotografía de la chica- sus padres sufrieron mucho.

-¿que mas sabe sobre ella y sus padres ? -pregunto el juez.

El medico volteo su mirada...

* * *

**Gracias por leer y mil gracias por unirse a esta locura bsos **


	6. Chapter 6

**XX**

-No puedo brindarle esos datos señor Wyvern, lo único que puedo decirle es que es información confidencial, y no estoy autorizado para brindar detalles de la vida de mis pacientes sin su debido permiso -contesto el psicólogo adoptando una aptitud hostil.

-Ella es sospechosa de un crimen a sangre fría… ¿necesito saber donde puedo localizar a sus padres?…Dr. Shaka- repitió entre dientes, casi a punto de perder la cordura.

-¿Trae una orden juez Wyvern?-pregunto el médico – si es verdad lo que me dice, creo que necesitare una orden firmada por usted, y por lo visto no la trae, así que por favor no me obligue a anotar en su expediente que presenta signos de paranoia, porque creo que en su puesto eso serían muy malas noticias ¿o me equivoco? .-espeto ya algo angustiado.

El juez presiono su cabeza y se sentó en el diván de nuevo, tenía razón, definitivamente tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía obligar al tipo a decirle la vida de esa mujer, y tampoco podía arriesgarse a ser diagnosticado como loco, luego recordó a la rubia, una mirada y estaba seguro de obtener la información necesaria, así que se relajó más poniendo su mejor sonrisa y se decidió por comportarse se la mejor forma, comenzando por aparentar total desinterés en la imagen que tenía el medico en sus manos.

-Tiene razón, lo siento Dr. Virgo, algunas veces me tomo tan enserio mi trabajo que me hace perder la cordura- sonrió-y sé que mi esposa está preocupada por esos sueños, pero le aseguro que ya no me molestan más, tal vez sea ese caso Kido que me está costando un mundo ordenar- dijo desabotonándose un poco la camisa.

El Hindú asintió mostrándose complacido por el comportamiento de su paciente, así que continuo la consulta "como si nada hubiese pasado", siguió con preguntas de su vida cotidiana y sucesos importantes, luego unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo hicieron voltear su mirada hasta toparse con la delgada figura de June que llevaba las tazas de té en una bandeja.

El juez la observo detenidamente, era en definitiva casi una adolescente rubia, alta, de curvas pronunciadas y elegante caminar, la chica giro sobre sus pasos encontrando la mirada ambarina sobre ella, sonrió y el Wyvern guiño su ojo logrando un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

**XX**

Ya se hacía tarde y Valentine aún estaba en la oficina de su jefe, la impresión que se había llevado al ver a Saori en la foto no estaba de mas, lo tenía un poco nervioso tanto que cuando su celular sonó se cayó de sus manos, era su novia Violate, golpeo su frente y recordó que había prometido recogerla de la universidad

-Hola mi amor… lo siento he estado ocupado, olvide por completo irte a traer..- dijo algo ofuscado, mientras empacaba sus cosas para irse a su casa.

-Lo se cariño… tranquilo mi padre me recogió, te tengo una noticia-exclamo la joven del otro lado del teléfono.

Valentine sonrió, recordó que hacia unos días atrás andaba buscando trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar su universidad-dime preciosa-exclamo colocandose su abrigo.

-Encontré trabajo bebe… una señora me contrato para cuidar a sus hijos de noche- exclamo la joven.

-Cielos eso es una buena noticia…- dijo Valentine bajando por el ascensor.

-Sí, Si lo se amor y comienzo mañana mismo-

-¿Y queda lejos de la ciudad?-pregunto el chipriota abriendo su auto.

-A decir verdad no lo se… su mayordomo me vendrá a recoger después de las ocho…-

-Oh es adinerada… que genial ojala te pague bien- exclamo entre risas el peliblanco.

-Sí amor es la mujer más adinerada del País… Saori Kido –

Valentine sintió que el calor le subía desde los pies hasta la cabeza, abrio sus ojos como plato y su voz se perdio por completo, su novia seria la nana de esos demonios y comenzó a temer lo peor, apresuro su salida y comenzó a manejar lo más rápido que podía.

-¿Valentine?-pregunto la joven después del silencio que recibió de su novio-¿pasa algo? –

-¿Dónde estás nena?- pregunto tratando de sonar normal.

-En mi casa amor ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono angustiada la joven

-No salgas… diez minutos y llegare a tu casa, hay algo que debes saber- corto la llamada y subió un poco más la velocidad.

**XX**

La casa de su novia quedaba lejos de la ciudad, y para llegar había que atravesar una buena parte de camino sin luz, aunque no era tan tarde , la cantidad de árboles lo obligaba a llevar las luces de su auto puestas, encendió la radio para sentirse acompañado, de repente una sensación de ser vigilado se apodero de él, observaba a cada momento el espejo retrovisor, de repente al voltear su mirada hacia el frente una sombra salió de la nada haciéndolo desviar el auto hasta la orilla de la carretera.

Se acomodó sus lentes que habían salido volando hasta el chasis, tomo su celular y encendió una pequeña linterna, camino unos pasos delante de su auto y noto unas magulladuras con unos pringues de sangre.

-maldita sea…-exclamo revolviendo sus blancos cabellos, estaba nervioso, seria un venado o un perro,pensaba para tranquilizarse.

Siguió un poco más hasta encontrarse en el lugar donde debería estar el cuerpo de su víctima, rebusco entre los arbustos con su corazón casi en las manos, pero no había nada, volvió a su auto y trato de llamar pero su teléfono no tenía señal, se recostó en el asiento del conductor un rato, de repente la misma sensación otra vez.

_**-VALENTINE…**_- susurraron en su oído.

Salió del auto rápidamente pero no lo logro encender la linterna de su celular, algo o alguien lo golpeo para que soltara el aparato, sintió unas frías manos recorriendo su cuello, forcejeo un rato con el ser que jamas logro identificar y corrió sobre la carretera según el para llegar al establecimiento más cercano… pero nunca llego.

**XX**

La consulta al parecer había sido de gran ayuda, eso de disimular le había salido bien con la mayoría, principalmente su esposa que ya no lo fastidiaba, a escondidas pidió el número de la rubia y abandonaron el lugar en busca de sus niños.

Ya en casa el juez decidió que merecía descansar, tomo un largo baño mientras su familia cenaba y se refugió entre las sabanas de su acolchada cama matrimonial, solo quería dormir un buen rato, no podía sacarse de la mente la mirada esmeralda de ese demonio analizando cada parte de él , tratando de atemorizarlo, luego esas llamadas y toda la información que de repente había aparecido, su cabeza estaba llena de teorías sin fundamentos, también esperaba la llamada de su ayudante.

No paso mucho para el cansancio hiciera que se rindiera en los brazos de Morfeo.

**XX**

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando sintió entonces unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura, entre abrió los ojos aun adormilados y parpadeo un par de veces, giro suavemente hasta quedar cara a cara con su ¿esposo?..., un hombre de cabellos morados ya hacia dormido a su lado y no solo eso sino que lo tenía abrazado a la cintura y lo presionaba contra el.

Inmediatamente se soltó del fuerte agarre del peli morado que lo observo confundido.

-¿Nena pasa algo? – pregunto el hombre sentándose y encendiendo la lámpara cerca de la cama.

-¿Quién demo…?- pero el juez no pudo terminar su frase, esa no era su voz, era la de ¿una mujer?, sostuvo sus manos en la garganta y lentamente se observó, en vez de sus bien formados pectorales, dos voluminosos pechos sobresalían de su camisón, paso sus manos por detrás y sintió un firme trasero-no... esto es imposible…- dijo para luego sentir los fuertes brazos del peli morado rodeándolo.

-¿Qué pada Rada? ¿Pesadillas?- pregunto el pelimorado depositando un sensual beso en su cuello.

-Suéltame maldito pervertido… ¿soy un hombre no vez? – dijo ganándose una mirada lasciva de su esposo, seguido de una carcajada.

-Cuida esa boquita mi amor, ¿Por qué mejor no le damos otro uso más sucio que valga la pena preciosa? – dijo socarrón mostrando su entrepierna.

-Estás loco sal de mi cuarto, cerdo asqueroso, jamás me acostaría contigo… esto es inconcebible-dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Así que insinúas que eso que llevas ahí ¿no es mío?- pregunto señalando su vientre.

Radamanthys se levantó y poso frente al espejo, levanto su camisón y casi se desmaya cuando observo su abultado vientre, que no sabía en que momento había aparecido-_**por Hades**_…-dijo.

-Con que es de Hades… tu jefe…- exclamo el pelimorado en un tono grave- me lo supuse.

El juez iba a reclamar cuando un agudo dolor en su ocupado vientre lo detuvo, observo su mano que había colocado por inercia abajo y estaba llena de sangre.

-Amor ya viene de camino él bebe…- musito el hombre.

De repente se vio en una su cama, pujando fuertemente, el dolor era insoportable sentía que se estaba quebrando la espalda, giro su cabeza y a su lado el peli morado sostenía su mano y detrás varias enfermeras que no sabia en que momento habían llegado, levantaban su espalda.

Un grito de neonato lo hizo abrir sus ojos, frente a él la cosa más espantosa que jamás había visto lloraba como recién nacido, un engendro de ojos verdes centelleantes se movía como gusano.

-Nooooooo….- grito luego escuchar la voz de Pandora, había sido un sueño, pero ¿Cómo? Él ya estaba en un sueño, ¿o no? eso ya era realmente perturbador.

-Cariño tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla… - musitaba la mujer, acariciando su espalda.

El juez levanto las sabanas para observar si su hombría estaba intacta y suspiro, volteo a su mujer sonrió socarrón y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, necesitaba quitarse de su cabeza la idea de estar con un hombre en su cama.

La situación subía cada vez más de tono, la pasión se apoderaba de ellos, la poca ropa volaba por la habitación y justo cuando estaba decidido a posarse sobre su esposa una suave voz hizo que esta lo lanzara lejos.

-Mami, papi…-exclamo el pequeño Aiacos sosteniendo un pequeño peluche- hay un monstruo en el armario…- sollozo.

Radamanthys se levantó del suelo colocándose rápidamente los bóxer que habían salido volando-los monstruos no existen… vamos, vamos a tu cuarto pendejo, tu mama y yo estamos ocupados- espeto empujando al pequeño pelinegro fuera dela habitación.

-p p pero papá… es enserio – decía el pequeño haciendo los mejores ojos de cachorro a su progenitor- escuche un ruido y vi una sombra.

-Radamanthys…- llamo su esposa negando- ven acá tesoro, acuéstate con mama mientras tu _**VALIENTE**_ papi mata a ese horrible monstruo…- dijo acomodando a su lado el pequeño que sonreía-¿verdad cielo? –pregunto, el juez asintió, bufo y salió del cuarto hacia la habitación del pequeño.

Xx

Entró a la alcoba de sus hijos, Minos dormía placentera mente, al parecer Aiacos por ser el más chico todavía tenía pesadillas sobre monstruos , toco el interruptor que estaba en la pared y lo presiono varias veces sin éxito, suspiro y despeino sus cabellos rubios, ingreso a la habitación, se dirigía al armario pero antes de dar otro paso un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-_**RADAMANTHYS**_…- susurraron en su oído.

-_**MALDITA SEA MUESTRATATE DE UNA VEZ DEMONIO… NO TE TENGO MIED…**_- un fuerte golpe en su nuca lo hizo tambalearse, toco su cuello y sintió húmedos sus dedos, esa cosa lo había herido-_** MUESTRATE MALDITO BASTARDO… KANON SE QUE ERES TU…**_- esta vez un fuerte arañazo en su pecho lo hizo trastabillar hasta la pared, luego dos manos invisibles en su cuello presionaban con fuerza, no podía pelear, su agresor era invisible y por lo visto bastante poderoso.

-¿Papá?-chillo Minos que se había despertado por el fuerte ruido en su habitación- papáaa- chillo de nuevo sintiéndose elevado por el aire.

Radamanthys estaba atrapado, estaba seguro que si tuviese su cosmos habría acabado con ese demonio, sentía que perdía el aire y la conciencia poco a poco, por otro lado estaba el pequeño Minos, que gritaba desesperado elevado en el aire,no podia ser que perderia al niño con tanta facilidad.

De repente una delgada figura se abalanzo contra los cristales de la habitación.

-**_EN NOMBRE DE DIOS TE ORDENO QUE ABANDONES ESTA CASA DEMONIO-_**un enorme crucifijo de plata sobresalía en la oscuridad, el joven ademas saco algo parecido a un rosario perlado, de repente los ataques cesaron, la luz que hacía rato se encontraba apagada volvió revelando la misteriosa figura que ya hacia frente a ellos.

-Tu…- exclamo el juez que sostenía al pequeño Minos en sus brazos- que rayos haces aquí…

**xx**

Aunque no podía negar que disfrutaba del espectáculo de ver a Radamanthys con semejantes pechos y dando a luz, si le podía llamar así a parir un gusano asqueroso, había algo que lo molestaba, y era que esta vez el no había hecho nada, manos misteriosas estaban causando un episodio de mala suerte a su victima, pero ¿quien seria capaz de provocar tal ilusión? y aun mas ¿quien se atrevería a meterse en sus planes? estaba seguro que solo su hermano gemelo sabia de la situación, de repente una singular y ronca voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Te vez asombrado, dios del sueño... yo también tengo mis asuntos pendientes con esa lagartija alada que tienes secuestrado...¿ no me digas que vas a negar que te gusto?- exclamo acercándose al dios gemelo

-Que rayos haces tu aquí... -contesto fastidiado ganándose una sonora carcajada de su nuevo cómplice...

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER ...**

**COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE OPINAR EN ESTA LOCA HISTORIA ... **

**BSOS BSOS**


	7. Chapter 7

QUE LO DISFRUTEN

**-Kanon... ¿Como te diste cuenta?- pregunto el dios rodando sus ojos.**

**-Simple mi querido Hypnos, Grifo y Gáruda llegaron al santuario en busca de Radamanthys y gracias a eso y mi reputación de manipulador de dioses, el patriarca estuvo a punto de mandarme a cabo Sunion de nuevo para hacerme confesar ¡algo que yo no había hecho!... - exclamo - por lo tanto decidí viajar hasta acá con ayuda de Ángelo y cerciorarme que el unicejo no estaba tratando de fastidiarme... Y cuando te vi sumergido en la mente de mi querido Wyvern pues no dude en utilizar las...-**

**-Las famosas ilusiones de géminis... Muy astuto sin duda... Pero la verdad no necesito de tu ayuda copia barata, así que vete por donde viniste.**

**-Ha ha ha - negó con su dedo- no señor y ¿desaprovechar esta oportunidad de joder al Wyvern? estás loco no me sacarás de aquí... Además, qué diría tu señor Hades si se diera cuenta ¿que gracias a tu estúpido capricho Caina está desbordando de almas perdidas? - pregunto haciendo bufar al dios.**

**Hypnos pasó sus manos sobre su cara y cruzó sus brazos, entrecerró sus ojos para ver al gemelo con su típica sonrisita retorcida y victoriosa, sabía que había perdido contra el.**

**-Bien, está bien, no quiero problemas con nadie, pero que se mantenga entre nosotros, ¿está claro? no quiero más implicados en el asunto- Kanon sonrió satisfecho- ha, y una cosa más... Nada de ilusiones subiditas de tono, no más de lo necesario, sería muy raro presenciar eso en tu compañía, por no decir que totalmente incómodo.**

**Kanon chasqueo su lengua y se acomodó su melena-bieeeeen, cero sexo desenfrenado ya entendí- exclamo al fin cruzando sus dedos tras la espalda-_aburrido_-musito**

**x**

-¿Padre Mu?-exclamo aun asustado el pequeño

-Hola pequeño Minos... me preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? ¡Estoy salvando su vida juez Wyvern que más!- dijo con su tranquila voz el pelilila.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto el rubio bajando a su pequeño de sus brazos.

-Usted lo acaba de decir... Un demonio, un demonio que he perseguido desde hace ocho años - contesto el joven – uno que se ha encargado de destruir la vida de mi hermana _Saori- _de repente el joven entristeció su mirada-el mismo que mato a Seiya, su hermana y _a mis padres_- musitó.

-¿Hermana? !me estas diciendo que ese demonio es! ... -exclamo extrañado mientras sostenía con una improvisada gasa hecha de la camisa de su hijo la herida de su nuca, se animó a preguntar algo mas pero escucho en el pasillo los pasos de Pandora junto a Aiacos, el ruido la había puesto de pie y había corrido al lado de su esposo e hijo.

-¡Que rayos!... ¿Radamanthys que paso mi amor? ¡! Estas herido! pero ¿Cómo?- dijo la peli morada agachándose junto al juez mientras tocaba la sangre tras el cuello- ¿padre Mu, usted acá?, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por un demonio alguno de ustedes me puede explicar?-pregunto asustada, mientras veía de uno a otro y jalaba a los niños a su lado.

Los hombres se volvieron a ver, el joven pelilila se mantenía de pie frente a ellos, con su semblante tranquilo y sereno se acercó a la mujer que estaba en el suelo.

-Señora Wyvern tienen que irse de acá-susurro con la mano en su hombro- ese demonio que ataco a su esposo volverá de nuevo, y con esa herida el es muy vulnerable- dijo el pelilila observándolos a ambos.

-¿Demonio, que demonio…? ¿Rada que pasa? ¡No entiendo nada!- exclamo ofuscada.

-¿Recuerdas el caso Kido? - pregunto el juez tocando su hombro, ella asintió-bueno, pues resulta que un demonio está involucrado en los asesinatos, Valentine y yo decidimos averiguar ciertas cosas y parece que se dio cuenta que lo descubrimos.

-Exacto, y ahora deben salir de aquí porque solo pude espantarlo, pero volverá por usted señor Wyvern- interrumpió el joven sacerdote- ¿tienen dónde ir?-pregunto al levantarse.

-Claro que si-dijo Pandora- niños recojan algunos juguetes y yo alistaré algo de ropa, iremos a visitar a su tía Marín- exclamo la madre sonriendo para amortiguar el miedo de sus pequeños.

-Antes de todo tomen estos crucifijos,están bendecidos por mi hermano-dijo el joven sacando una bolsa de cuero de su bolsillo- les avisaran si el demonio está cerca y podrán escapar- coloco cuatro cruces en las manos del juez.

-Un momento Mu... No pienso huir toda mi vida de ese malnacido, se dónde vive y lo iré a buscar...-Mu entrecerró sus ojos.

-Solo por esta vez permítame ponerlo a salvo- los crucifijos comenzaron a tintinear- por favor deben irse ya, yo lo detendré pero el luchar contra el me debilita cada vez más y no estoy seguro de poder detenerlo por más tiempo- el joven pelilila tomó el brazo del juez y se acercó a su oído - busque a mi hermano, Shion, el sabrá que hacer, no debería revelar esto, pero usted es la pieza que el busca, no debe encontrarlo, corra juez Wyvern salve a su familia.

**x-x**

¿Correr? ¡Él nunca había corrido!, jamás huiría de nada, luego volteo hacia los dos niños y su ahora esposa que lo miraban acongojados, se dio cuenta que esta vez dependían de él, sintió las tibias manitos de sus hijos que lo sujetaban.

-¡Papa por favor vayámonos de aqui!- suplico Minos.

-¡Vámonos papi tengo miedo!- replico Aiacos con sus ojos vidriosos.

El juez dudo por un momento, observo de nuevo al pelilila y asintió para tomar en sus brazos a los niños y salir hacia el auto de su esposa,una vez dentro del auto repartió los collares y coloco uno en su cuello.

**x-x-x**

Salieron a toda velocidad mientras marcaba a su hermana para comunicarle que llegarían antes del amanecer, no vivía lejos, y la peli morada manejaba lo más rápido que podía, así que rápidamente se encontraron en la puerta de su casa, hacia frió, al parecer muy pronto nevaría, salieron del auto y cargaron envueltos a sus asustados hijos hasta el corredor, ella los esperaba fuera junto a su esposo.

- _Aioria_- musitó el rubio.

-_Cuñado_- dijo el castaño brindando su mano-tanto tiempo- sonrió.

Ambos sostuvieron su mirada por un momento, sin aflojar el agarre que cada vez se tensaba mas.

-¡Ya basta Aioria!… _por favor_-dijo Marin clavando su mirada en el juez.

Ambos soltaron sus manos y mostraron una sonrisa retorcida.

-Tiaaa Maaaarin - gritaron al unísono los pequeños mientas se abrazaban fuertemente a la pelirroja.

-Mis pequeños angelitos, dime Aiacos ¿no has vuelto a hacer ninguna travesura?-pregunto la pelirroja alborotado sus cabellos.

-¿Colocar pegamento en la silla del maestro cuenta?- pregunto Pandora de brazos cruzados.

-¡! Pandita!- exclamo la pelirroja abrazando fuertemente a Pandora.

-_Enana_ - musitó con cansada alegría la pelinegro- siento molestarte a estas horas, casi amanece, tenemos que ir a trabajar, Rada está herido, y los niños no pueden faltar al instituto y… y, realmente me siento cansada ha sido una larga madrugada-suspiro.

-Tranquila, sabes que pueden quedarse el tiempo necesario- sonrió a su hermana- ¿Hey cuñado que rayos te paso?, no me digas que mi hermanita aplico la ley en sus manos- dijo la pelirroja sosteniendo el brazo del juez.

-Muy graciosa Marin-espeto, se sentó con pesadez en el sillón de la sala sosteniendo la herida aun sangrante mientras su esposa ligeramente sonreía algo preocupada.

-Aioria cariño, ¿Por qué no revisas a nuestro querido Cuñado?-sonrió la pelirroja, Aioria levanto una ceja, tomó el botiquin de curaciones que tenia en su casa, coloco sus guantes y se acercó, ganándose una palmada en la mano al intentar tocar al juez

-¡Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi Gat!… ¡Aioria!- exclamo corrigiéndose.

-No lo hago por gusto Radamanthys- exclamo apretando la cabeza del juez hacia abajo mientras limpiaba su herida con un poco de yodo, se acercó un poco más a su oído de manera disimulada-_si fuera por mi dejaría que te desangraras, pero soy un médico profesional y tengo ética, además me agrada mi cuñada y adoro mis sobrinos._

Un momento ¿medico? ¿El maldito felino dorado era un médico?, que más tenía que ver, aun así su asombro no acabaría tan rápido, por la bulla el hijo de los dueños de la casa se había levantado.

-¡! Primoooo!-chillaron los pequeños Wyvern.

-¿Enanos? ¿Pa, Ma, que está pasando?-pregunto frotando sus ojos el adolescente.

-Regulus cariño, tus tíos vinieron a pasar unas semanas en casa- contesto la madre que preparaba café.

-¿Regulus? No me jodas… pero que rayos-exclamo el juez, pero inmediatamente sintió la aguja clavarse dolorosamente en su cuello-haaa maldita seaaaauch, ¿Qué te pasa?- cuestionó el rubio al ver que no era casualidad o descuido

-Haaa como lo siento cuñado- dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras Radamanthys rodaba sus ojos- creo que me corrí un poco, pero ¿sabes? En esta casa- se acerco de nuevo - _nadie… nadie… absolutamente NADIE dice… malas… palabras_- susurro el doctor.

-¿Tío Rada?-exclamo al ver al rubio bajo las manos de su padre mientras lo cocía -No me digas que la Tía Pan te aplico justicia por su cuenta-todos rieron, mientras el muchacho se dedicaba a saludar a sus pequeño primos.

El rubio lo observaba de reojo, el mismo Regulus, su sonrisa burlona su forma de ser, el mismo adolecente perspicaz que le había arrancado su corazón con un golpe de voltaje, al que el mismo le había arrebatado su padre, era ahora su sobrino, que demonios, después de eso no podía esperar algo peor, pero su pensamiento estaba muy lejos de ser cierto.

-Deberás quedarte en casa hoy descansando – indico Aioria- que Pandora se encargue de justificar tu ausencia en el juzgado, tu herida fue algo profunda, la suture pero necesitas descansar, me sorprende que no te desmayaras, el golpe realmente tuvo que ser muy fuerte, ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto sentándose frente a él mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex.

-Larga historia- dijo el rubio recostándose con visible molestia en la silla-no quiero ponerlos en riesgo, lo único que le puedo decir es que tratare de solucionarlo lo más rápido que pueda- volteo a su esposa que le sonrió complacida- ¿si no es mucha molestia puedo recostarme un rato?-pregunto adolorido, pero su intención era comunicarse con su ayudante del cual no había recibido noticias desde la noche anterior después de despedirse.

-Claro…Regulus lleva a tu tío al cuarto de huéspedes y luego a los enanos a tu habitación-ordenó la madre al chiquillo- tu tía y yo hablaremos un rato más-dijo sosteniendo la mano de la peli morado.

**-x-x-x-**

La habitación era cómoda, una cama amplia y unas enormes ventanas que inmediatamente cerró para evitar que la luz del sol que ya raspaba los techos entrara, se recostó con delicadeza en las suaves almohadas y fijo su mirada en el blanco techo, saco con sutileza su celular y busco el número de Valentine, le marco varias veces pero sin ningún resultado, lo cual le extraño, el joven ayudante siempre estaba listo al otro lado de la línea, luego reparo en el reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas serían las seis, tal vez mas tarde le contestaría.

Se recostó boca arriba y sujeto el crucifijo que había colgado en su cuello, idéntico al que andaban su esposa e hijos, suspiro, no sabía por dónde comenzar, ahora también la chica había resultado ser hermana del sacerdote, a estas alturas no sabía si este estaba muerto, y de paso debía buscar ahora a su hermano el obispo y para variar su ayudante no contestaba el maldito celular.

Un cansancio repentino lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos y caer rendido al sueño.

**-x-x-x-**

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?-preguntaba angustiado el peliverde al ver los arañazos en los brazos y espaldas del joven.

-No es nada Shion- espeto el pelilila – solo son algunos rasguños es todo.

-Esos rasguños te pudieron costar la vida-exclamo vendando los brazos- no me vengas a decir que te resbalaste limpiando los vitrales.

-Lo seguí Shion…- musito el pelilila- seguí al demonio y me llevo a la casa del juez.

-Mu…-susurro el obispo – no debiste de…-

-Lo se Shion, lo se… es solo que no soporto mas esta farsa de sacerdote, te debo la vida hermano, pero ya es hora que todo salga a la luz… por mi hermana, debo liberarla - Shion lentamente asintió.

**x-x-x**

¿Cuánto había dormido? No lo sabía, pero sentía que ya era tarde, se levantó un poco confundido con un terrible dolor de cabeza, camino hasta las ventanas y retiro de golpe las cortinas, se fijó en un enorme reloj cucú que había en la pared y marcaban las diez, se sostuvo un rato en el marco de la ventana, apenas y logro ver a su cuñada salir en su auto, no pasaron más que unos minutos cuando vio a alguien acercarse a la casa, prestó atención y escucho la puerta de la cocina abrirse.

De repente su crucifijo comenzó a brillar, parecía alguien conocido pero ¿Por qué su cruz tintineaba?, debía averiguarlo, recordó las palabras del sacerdote y camino sigiloso hasta la puerta, con delicadeza la abrió y se dirigió hasta la cocina.

De espaldas a él una figura envuelta en un sweater negro parecía registrar la nevera, se acercó y sujeto al intruso con fuerza haciéndole una llave en el cuello, lo sintió forcejar y jalarle el cabello, de repente observo de reojo una botella venir a su cabeza y golpearlo hasta quedar inconsciente, lo último que vio fueron un par de tenis de ¿mujer?.

**x-x-x**

Despertó de nuevo en la habitación, pensó que había sido un sueño, lentamente se incorporo en sus codos y la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una chica peliverde que traía unas gasas y un recipiente con agua.

-¡Despertaste ragazzo!-sonrió la peliverde-lamento haberte golpeado pero no sabía que había alguien en casa, y mucho menos tu!– dijo tirando una mirada lasciva

-¿Quién rayos eres?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahh Radamanthys, ¿tan fuerte fue el golpe? Me preocupas, pero no necesitas disimular… la señora Leo no está en casa, me llamo para que le ayudara una hora-dijo observando su reloj, así que, seguro no volverá pronto- sonrió la chica colocándose encima del juez.

-Por Hades mocosa, bájate de mí- dijo el rubio empujando a la chica a un lado de la cama.

-¿Mocosa?... ¿Rada que te pasa? , hace unas semanas atrás no me llamabas así, ¿es que acaso quieres que me vista de colegiala mi amor?-pregunto observando de pies a cabeza el rubio que se había puesto de pie

**x-x-x**

**-¡Kanon!….-exclamo el dios- ¿qué demonios te dije de esas escenas?**

**-Ya, Ya jajajaja lo siento, no volverá a pasar…_por hoy_-musito.**

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**

**-Nada, nada Hypnos… ¿que? síguele, no sé por qué tanto drama-**

**-Bien, cállate…no me interrumpas mas-**

_**x-x-x**_

De repente su celular sonó, un número que desconocía, tiro una mirada afilada a la chica y rápidamente salió de la habitación para contestar.

_-¿hola Señor Wyvern? gracias a Dios al fin lo localizo, Soy Violete la novia de Valentine_ – dijo la mujer con voz quebrada.

-¿Violete? ¿Qué paso con Valentine? ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto confundido.

-_En el hospital… el… tuvo un accidente, está muy mal juez Wyvern no sé qué hacer, no sabía a quién llamar yo… yo… estoy asustada-_

_-_Enseguida llego, tomaré un taxi, no te muevas de ahí - dijo el juez y colgó.

Camino de nuevo hacia la habitación y encontró a la joven desnuda en su cama.

**x-x-x**

**-Hey, Hey hey Un momento, ¿Qué no te gustaban ese tipo de escenas?- pregunto Kanon incómodo.**

**-En ningún momento dije que NO me gustaban, dije que era incomodo verlas contigo santo de Atena… _golfo_-tosió.**

**-¿Ha con que así son las cosas? que bueno saberlo, tenias que ser aliado de Hades tramador- espeto-entonces ya veras lo que haré...- sonrió malicioso.**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto indignado el juez-**

**-No comas ansias mi amigo…_ no comas ansias_-musitó-**

_**x-x-x**_

-¿Radamanthys? ¿Qué haces caminando en bóxer en_** MI**_ casa?-pregunto Marin que acababa de llegar, se detuvo cuando vio a la peliverde salir del cuarto donde dormitaba el juez-por amor a Dios pervertido, ¿qué rayos hacías con la niñera?-dijo lanzándose contra el rubio y dándole puñetazos.

-¿niñera? no, no espera...No es lo que crees Marin-dijo forcejeando con su furiosa cuñada- yo… yo pensé que había entrado un ladrón así que fui a ver y entonces me encontré con ella pero no sabía quién era , la loca me golpeo con algo y me dejo inconsciente y… y…y ¿por qué demonios no me hablaste y me dijiste que venía esa mujer?

-Te deje una nota en la puerta de la nevera ciego, y no te hable por que necesitabas descansar, pero espera que llame a mi hermana, pensé que ya esa maña había quedado en el pasado- exclamo soltándose del rubio y sacando su celular- me decepcionas Radamanthys.

Se quedo impávido No podía creerlo _¿Maña?¿,Marin sabia lo de la rubia?, ¿seria que Pandora lo amaba tanto como para perdonarle una de esas?_ y esa chica loca, _¿como diantres lo conocía?_, definitivamente en ese mundo alterno era un verdadero golfo.

La chica se acerco a la pelirroja -No señora Marin, el señor Wyvern dice la verdad fue un accidente, yo... golpee al juez con la botella de vidrio que tenía en la nevera, el pensó que era un desconocido, y estaba con él porque lo iba a curar, no ha pasado nada, además sabe que vivo entre hombres, ya estoy acostumbrada a verlos en ropa interior- dijo con una sonrisa que cualquiera la creería incapaz de cometer alguna locura.

-Bien te creo Shaina, es solo que la cara no le ayuda a mi cuñado.

El juez bufo, pero no podía perder mas tiempo, tenia que cambiarse e irse al hospital a ver a su ayudante.

**-****¿Shaina?... curioso... que esa no es la-**

**-¿Novia del escorpión? ni idea,que chismoso Hypnos, hey ¿no podrías conseguir algunos snaks o algo asi?, tengo hambre.**

**-No soy tu criado-**

**-Pero soy tu cómplice, así que ya sabes !Haaadeesss!-grito**

**-YA YAAA, esta bien, maldita sea, manipulador, y estos jueces bocazas-exclamo mientras se dirigía a la cocina de Giudecca ocultándose de los espectros.**

**-Ahora si - dijo frotando sus manos con picardia - vamos por tus pequeñitos y tu ayudante mi querido _Rada._  
**

**x-x-x**

Era la hora del recreo, Minos y su hermano estaban muriéndose del sueño, todo gracias a la grandiosa idea de su madre de no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas, y así evitarles los incansables interrogatorios por parte del director y sus compañeros, cansado y reventándose de las ganas de orinar, el pequeño Aiacos se levantó para estirase e ir al baño.

-Acompáñame Minos…- rogaba el pelinegro a su hermano-vamos no seas así…

-No… ya estas grande para eso, ve tu solo-dijo su hermano recostándose en la banca y colocando un brazo sobre sus ojos- nada te pasara los baños quedan ahi al frente loco, si estas en problemas solo grita mi nombre ¿ de acuerdo? - el pequeño asintió.

Resignado, se dirigió a los sanitarios más cercanos a la plaza de juegos, pero había un rotulo que decía AVERIADOS, por lo que tendría que ir a los que quedaban más lejos, suspiro con pesar, volteo una vez mas para ver a su hermano y se decidió a ir solo, le demostraría que era tan valiente como su papá.

Camino silbando para alejar el temor, sus pasos hacían eco en los pasillos abandonados, no había ni un alma,el resto de niños jugaban al otro lado del edificio y la bulla se escuchaba al revotar en las paredes, justo detrás de la ultima imagen de San Miguel Arcángel sosteniendo su espada, se encontraban los baños,paso rápido frente a esta recordando como su hermano le decía que el ángel les perseguía con la mirada, entro y abrió una de las puertas, estaba totalmente vacío, se bajó el zipper y se puso a satisfacer su necesidad, en el reflejo del espejo que tenia al frente, observo una sombra tras de él, debajo de su camisa una luz comenzó a brillar, torpemente arreglo su pantalón y rápidamente se giró.

-¿Saga?-musito al ver los cabellos azulados.

-Casi…- rió el gemelo-

-Kanon…-dijo retrocediendo dos pasos, camino pegado a la pared hasta llegar a la puerta, dio la vuelta, pero por más que le giro, la manija nunca abrió-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto en un hilo de voz mientras se giraba, pero el gemelo había desaparecido

-_A tu padre_…- susurró en su oído-_o… mejor a ti Aiacos Wyvern…_

-¡!MINNOOOOOOSS…!- grito el pequeño mientras sentía un frió recorrer su pequeño cuello.

**x-x-x**

Pidió un taxi hasta el hospital y llamo de nuevo a la asustada Violete, esta lo recibió en la entrada de emergencias, se veía realmente angustiada, a paso ligero llegaron a cuidados intensivos.

Entraron a una habitación y en una camilla, entubado hasta por los oídos el joven Valentine se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto a una de las enfermeras mientas Violete llenaba todavía algunos datos de su novio.

-¿Quién es usted señor?- pregunto la mal encarada enfermera, mientras cambiaba el suero

-Su jefe… pero el es como mi hermano- espeto el juez devolviendo el mal gesto de la mujer.

-Un accidente, aparentemente conducía a gran velocidad, encontraron su auto a un lado del camino, cuando llego la unidad había perdido mucha sangre, es un milagro que continúe con vida-explico la mujer mientras salía del cuarto dejando el joven con el juez, antes de cerrar la puerta volteo hacia el juez - le diré algo, en todos mis años de enfermera jamás había visto traumatismos de esa magnitud en un accidente, a mi parecer fue atacado por un animal-La mujer termino por salir rápidamente.

El juez se acercó a la cama, Valentine respiraba con dificultad, se permitió acariciar la frente sudada de su ayudante, observo los moretones en el cuello, efectivamente, parecían dedos, la manta lo cubría hasta la altura de sus hombros, con delicadeza bajo la sabana y observo con espanto unos aruñazos en su pecho, eran enormes, ladeo su cabeza y se acercó un poco mas-_Wyvern_- creyó leer.

De repente su crucifijo comenzó a tintinear, sintió como una fuerza presionaba su ante brazo, giro su cabeza en dirección a la cara del joven chipriota y se encontró con un par de ojos totalmente oscurecidos que lo miraban con gesto burlón.

-_¿sorprendido juez?…casi reacciono igual que su hijo_ - el juez abrió su ambarinos ojos con terror

_**continuaraaaaaa**_

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR LEER... COMO SIEMPRE COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, ANIMOS ENTRE OTROS SON SUMAMENTE BIENVENIDOS**_

_**fiuuu creo que me quedo un poco largo este cap... de hecho iban a ser dos pero,pero me emocioné ... lo sientuuuuuuu...**_


End file.
